Jealousy, thy name is Shinomori
by rk-kitty
Summary: You've seen Kenshin deal with jealousy over hundred times. Now it's Aoshi's turn. RR please!
1. Chapter 1

AN-Well, this fic is just a little fun one. It should last 3-4, max 5, chapters long. All chapters should be relatively short as well. So, enjoy this little figment of my imagination.

Dosclaimer-I don't own rk, blah.

Extra note--Had to repost, sorry, ff.net ruined the first post...heh!

I knew that boy was trouble the second I looked at him. That freaky smile, those battered clothes, that freaky smile, that black mop sitting on his head, and that freaky smile. Everybody else seemed oblivious to his evil aura, though, and they were only too happy to allow him into our home. Not me, though. I was on to him.

...And he was sitting too close to Misao. He could pull a knife on her at any second! Did anyone else not notice this?

Apparently not, because everyone was offering him food and drink. And they were all blabbering with him about some insignificant thing.

"Don't you think so, too, Aoshi-sama?" I heard Misao ask. I focused my gaze on her. I should've been listening, but I just couldn't grasp whatever topic they had began talking about. I zoned out after about four seconds.

"Aa," I said tonelessly. Whatever Misao agreed with, I agreed with. Except for _him_.

_He_ was Seta Soujirou. I think I had seen him somewhere. No, I _know_ I had seen him somewhere. Shinomori Aoshi never forgets a face. Unfortunately, Shinomori Aoshi forgets names, so I wasn't sure. Anyways, Misao said she had a run-in with a couple thugs in town and she said Soujirou had helped her fight them off. So she invited him over for dinner. Ha! I don't believe it. He was probably one of them, the smiling littleB

"Let me help you with that; it's the least I could do..." Soujirou was saying. He was picking up dishes with Misao. Had I even eaten anything?

Anyways, the more relevant part of me felt a sudden urge to pick up dishes and say something like, 'Let _me_ help you with that, Misao...' I don't know why. But I knew I would have been able to help Misao a lot more than that scrawny boy. That is, if I had actually let myself do such a thing. Chores like that were un-Aoshi-ish. I don't know how that category was formed, but if I was caught doing something beyond paperwork or meditating (or kicking ass, hah!), everyone would think I was delusional. Which pretty much worked for me, because I detested doing chores like--

"So, Soujirou, do you live around here?" Misao asked, stacking up the dining ware in her arms. "I haven't seen you around here..."

He had a hapless smile on his face. "No. I don't have a permanent home. I am just a wanderer..."

Cliché. Of course everyone was a wanderer nowadays. Battousai and his dumb trends.

(Somewhere, in Tokyo...

"Kaoru, we've known each other for a long time now..."

"Yes, Kenshin?"

"And... and...if you're not doing anything this Saturday...this unworthy one would like to take you ou-_achoo_!" 'Oro! Dammit! Another moment ruined! Curse you, Shinomori!')

"You don't?" Misao questioned, green eyes reflecting confusion. They then brightened with what I guessed to be an idea. "Hey, I have an idea!"

Ha, I told you...Uh, oh. Misao having ideas isn't uncommon. But Misao having _bad_ ideas is very common.

  


"How about you stay the night with us? It would be the least we could do for you!"

"No, I couldn=t, I don=t want to impose on your..."

"No, no, it's fine! Right, Jiya?"

I didn't even catch what the old man said, or whatever Misao or Soujirou said afterwards. Scratch that above comment; there were now two things I didn't agree with Misao on. One, Misao bringing him over for dinner. Two, Misao letting him stay with us, even if it was only for the night. In fact, if the word Misao hadn't been in those last two lines, he wouldn't even be in this restaurant--no, city--anymore. Besides, if I'm not mistaken, wasn't it Kamiya's job to take in stray 'wanderers'? She already had one bumbling idiot, I'm sure she could take in another for a night.

I realized that it wasn't fair to bring her into the situation. She was half way across the country, after all, and to dump Soujirou on to her by tonight would be physically impossible. Not unless I ran really fast with him in my arms...

...Like I said, physically impossible.

Well, I would give Misao my opinion when she asked for it, and then everything would be normal again. I patiently sat and waited for that time to come.

(=B)

I suddenly found myself sitting upright on the futon in my bedroom, listening to the slight drizzle fall outside... And realizing that I had dozed off. Uh oh. I hoped I hadn't missed anything. Judging by the nonexistent sounds in the neighboring rooms, I guessed I hadn't. Good.

No, Misao never asked me for my opinion, which I soon accepted to be good news, because she seemed very determined to allow Soujirou to stay. She even went so far as to bully him into it with threats if he didn't stop objecting. I wish he wouldn't have, then Misao could've made good on those threats, and I could've had the pleasure of backing her up when he tried to recoil, finally wiping that smile of his face. And the pleasure of (silently) rubbing his true identity--which I had (silently) warned them of--revealed into the others faces.

But, since smiley-boy had given in, I didn't get to do any of that stuff. I still knew, though. I knew he wasn't a trustworthy person, and I would first have my mind read and posted on the also nonexistent internet (Across the globe, about one billion AM authors/fans sneezed at that point) then let him get the better of me. So, I took the liberty of diligently staying awake the whole night, listening for the sounds of someone creeping around, opening a shoji, grabbing a green-eyed teenager, and running off.

Well, it would've been the whole night if I hadn't fallen asleep. It wasn't my fault. I wasn't an insomniac and that dumb futon was too soft anyway. Meditation was different. You could doze off without worrying about anyone noticing your missing existence for a few hours, then wake up without one thing having been changed.

...Not like that's all I did while meditating. I actually did do some real meditating, but what can I say, after a long day of boring paperwork and--

The floor creaked.

Ah ha! I knew it. I was about to pounce into action, but then I remembered two important things. One, Shinomori Aoshi does _not_ pounce. Leap, maybe, but not pounce. That is strictly un-Aoshi-ish, and very much Misao-ish. Two, even if I did pounce, it would mean becoming conspicuous. I did not want that.

I instantly recognized Misao's quickly approaching aura, but I couldn't even detect Soujirou's. What was she doing up at such a late hour? Was it morning already? I guess the rain had made the sky a little darker...it was kinda bright, though...Curse my internal clock and its horrible timing. Oh. Here it comes...

Five...four...three...two...one...

"Aoshi-saaaaaaaama!" Misao's voice came ringing through the corridors of the whole place, accompanied by the sound of a shoji slamming back."Good moooorning!"

Misao had gotten comfortable enough to throw open my door every morning and shout greetings at me, though I was only a few feet away. It would be annoying to most, but I found it to be a surprisingly amusing routine. I also learned to wake up a little earlier than normal. Good thing I was a morning person...Well, normally... when I don't spend my night sitting awake waiting for something that never happened.

I grunted a response to her question, sounding a lot more like 'aa' than I wanted it to. I was really tired, my eyes refusing to fully open. I think I'll meditate a little longer today...

"Did you want anything from town?" she asked. At least, I think that's what she asked. I replied the same way as before, not really grasping her question. "Okay, then! I'm going into town. Okay, Sou-chan, let's go now!" She left, skipping leisurely.

It took a while for the comment to sink in. Sou-chan...who is this Sou-chan...Wonder what happened to smiley boy...what was his name?... Soujirou...? I was nodding off, literally. My head was bobbing up and down as I tried to keep it upright, my eyes already closed. That's when it hit me.

Sou-chan... Sou-jirou... Sou-chan=Soujirou.

My eyes snapped open. No way. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"I'll be back this afternoon!" Slam.

She did.

Oh, no. I let her go alone with Soujirou! That was probably his plan all along! I staggered to my feet, and tried to start running towards the door. Unfortunately, my still sleeping legs didn't agree and I promptly fell flat on my face. I looked up and slowly looked around.

Good thing no one was around, because that would've been embarrassing. Shinomori Aoshi does not fall on his face... not counting this time. I got up, forgetting that ever happened, and set off at a slower pace.

No one steals Misao--not that I was possessive or anything, just protective...--from me, and no one makes me skip a morning bath (like I was about to do) without paying for it. Oh, yes, Seta Soujirou was a dead man walking.

AN-Well, there it is. I hope ya liked the first chapter...Anyways, rr if you can...I'd really appreciate it. Besides, this fic is going to be updated depending on the response I get from you, since I still have another story I'm trying to finish out. Well, that's it I guess... 'til next chapter! wOOt!


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Sorry for the long wait people! Hope this makes up for it! Thanks to all who reviewed and read!

Disclaimer-I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, so save your time and money and don't attempt to sue me...hah.

When I stepped onto the street, I already knew I had to be careful. Soujirou? Hardly a problem in terms of defense. It was Misao I was worried about. Not only for her safety, either. If she wasn't being pulled around against her will, then there would be no logical reason to attack. But, then again, there would be no logical reason for me to leave them alone together. So, of course, I would follow them. Just to make sure.

Not to brag or anything, I just happened to be one of the stealthiest people I know. And I know a lot of people. Of course I was the (former) okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. So I shouldn't have had such a problem, correct? No. Not correct. Misao was a ninja, too, I had to remind myself. And though I knew I surpassed her skills with my own by a long shot, her senses were still a obstacle that needed to be avoided, nonetheless. Who do you think taught her?

I just couldn't have Misao know I was tracking her. That might give her the idea that I didn't respect her. And goodness knows I can't have her thinking any less than she does of me now. I just know I already lost points with her good side from my lack of vocal attendance in the celebration of Soujirou supposedly "saving" her...Not like I was keeping track of something like that...

Anyways, the fading remnants of their auras further leaving convinced me to proceed with my mission. I stifled another yawn as I walked in the direction they had taken. I was awfully tired, and it showed. With my eyelids only half-open, I kept bumping stupidly into people. Why don't these people watch where they're going? I should've pulled out a kodachi and held it out in front of me...then they would move. But, then again, with my current clumsiness, I might just end up stabbing myself...

I then realized that Misao had stopped, and I was coming dangerously close to revealing myself. I quickly sidestepped the crowds and found my self hiding in a tree, hovering near the vendor Misao and Soujirou were currently stopping at. Yuck. Trees were so unhygienic. But, for that moment I didn't care. I leaned against the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes wearily. I could rest for a minute while they did whatever...whatever people did...yeah...

My head snapped up. No...must stay focused! I quickly peered around the tree trunk and glanced through the tree's branches to see what they were doing. It looked oddly like buying stuff...I squinted. I couldn't quite tell just what they were buying with that dumb tree branch in the way, and cutting it down was not an option. It would draw attention. Attention=Bad.

I turned back around and inwardly sighed. This was going to be a long day.

(=P)

So that's how it went. Misao seemed to be very picky about what to buy. She wouldn't stay in one place for long. It figures. I think she was doing it on purpose, so I couldn't sit down to rest for longer than two seconds. Or maybe it was just some bad karma.

Nonetheless, by the time lunch rolled around, I was hungry, extremely tired, and feeling horribly dirty. If there was one thing I'd admit to, it was being a neat freak. Everything in order. Not a thing out of place.

And Soujirou was awfully out of place at this moment. I nearly lost myself when he received a hug from Misao from buying her some useless thing she probably didn't even need or want. Hello! What about me!? What about Aoshi-sama!? I wasn't sitting in these clearly unsanitary trees for hours on end for nothing! I would say I pouted, but I know I didn't. Because Shinomori Aoshi does not pout under any circumstance. Even when Misao hugs some other guy. Instead, I make a face similar to pouting. Which I did.

I decided to stop thinking things like that. Not only was it generating more bad karma due to an increase of my ego, it was making me mad. So I kept to my task of watching, the new burst of energy from that sight keeping me going. That didn't last long. Two minutes later I accidentally fell asleep. No, literally. I was asleep and then I fell out of the tree. (AN-Fell–asleep!? Haha, get it!?)

So, now here I am, dragging my feet along the muddy road, unconsciously picking at all the little flower petals sticking to me. Wouldn't it just figure that the tree I fell out of a tree with those dumb sakura flowers in it? Dumb trees. Dumb flowers. Dumb spring time and all its–

My head smacked into something solid. I looked up, rattling curses under my breath as I rubbed my forehead. Wood. From the wooden frame of a building. Who would be stupid enough to put a restaurant in the middle of the road?

Restaurant? Please, don't tell me...

I stepped back to take in the whole picture of the place. Finally, Buddha decided to call it a day and stop picking on me. It wasn't the Aoiya. As long as it wasn't that, it was okay. Misao and Soujirou had stopped somewhere inside the place, probably to have lunch, so walked into the adjacent alley and sat down, leaning against the restaurant wall. I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes without hesitance.

Tired was an understatement. I couldn't get up to save my life. When Misao and Soujirou left, I'd awake. But for now, it was sleepy time...

(=D)

Peace, quiet, tranquility. Peace, quiet, tranquility. Peace, quiet–

"Aoshi-saaaaamaaaa! Hello! Aoooshi-saamaa!"

I opened one of my eyes. Geez, it was getting so someone couldn't even meditate without being interrupted. And for that I was grateful, because my head hurt something horrible and meditating was not helping.

My eyes opened all the way and I noticed Misao standing a few feet away from me, shouting my name at the top of her lungs. Her back was to me, so I guess she couldn't see me sitting obviously right behind her.

"Aoshi-saaaaaamaaaaa! Where aaaaarrreeee yoooou!?" she yelled in a desperate tone. Was something wrong? I couldn't get up for some reason. Her tone suddenly changed to a threat. "Aoshi, if you don't show up right now, I'm going to beat your face in!" She stamped her foot for emphasis.

I cocked an eyebrow at that one. That was certainly a new approach. She didn't say my name like that often. In fact, I think I can count how many times she's done that on one hand. One finger, for only once. Wait a minute, what am I thinking? Misao is about to 'beat my face in' and I'm pondering how she said my name?

Strange...that didn't sound right.

Misao suddenly sighed and sat down, exasperated, no doubt, from all that shouting. I decided to indicate my presence, so I said, "Misao, I'm right here..." My voice seemed to crack and I almost choked. I think I'm catching a cold.

She didn't even notice. Instead, she got up with another defeated sigh and turned to me. Her eyes seemed to widen and she ran to me. What? What was wrong?

She put her hands on my shoulders and shook me violently, shouting "Aoshi-sama!? Wake up! " What was she talking about?! I am awake! I tried to point that out to her, but she took no notice. Her tactic changed to grabbing my shirt and shaking me, pulling my already messed up hair, and finally shaking me by the shoulders again. My hands were heavy and I tried to lift them to her shoulders. Unfortunately, all that shaking made me dizzy and my vision all groggy, so my hands accidentally ended up on her chest. Whoops.

Her hand flew across my face and I saw stars for a moment. That's when I began to feel the cold wet clinging to me and the constant downpour of rain assaulting me. I opened my eyes...again?

"Misao?" I asked dumbly, blinking. My eyesight wasn't serving me well and I could barely make her form out in the dark rain. It was nighttime already. I had never woken up! I continued blinking until all the blurry lines of the world sharpened and I was able to see straight.

"Oh my god, Aoshi-sama, I didn't mean to do that!" she was saying, her arms crossed over her chest and her face all pink and flustered. She looked cute like that. I tried to focus on something else.

"It's raining," I blandly observed. Well, wasn't that a smart thing to say?

"Yeah, it's...You're awake!" she exclaimed happily, cutting her first statement off. Apparently we were both masters of stating the obvious. "What were you doing out here? We were looking all over the place for you!"

My mind drifted back to the start of today. There were many things I could say in response to her question. One, "I don't know." Two, "sleeping." Three, "I was spying on you until I fell asleep." To sum it all up, I was pretty much screwed. Whatever I said would make me look stupider than I already looked.

Before I could say anything, though, my senses sparked and I threw back my head, my eyes searching for someone above me.

Sou-chan...I mean! Soujirou.

Yes, the boy was above me. He landed promptly, though, right in front of me. He turned around quickly and smiled innocently. Good lord, that boy would have to stop doing that! Not only was it scaring me, but it resembled Battousai. I think the two were long lost brothers or something...

"I'm glad to see Misao-san found you unharmed, Aoshi-san," he said. I bit back a retort. Unharmed? I'll show you unharmed, you stupid...uh...smiley person! And don't think you're getting any points with that whole 'Aoshi-san' deal!

I haven't had a decent bath in almost 48 hours. Puts me in a bad mood. And that smile really was getting annoying!

I got up without a word and dusted (what I could get off...stupid flowers!) off of me. I turned to Misao, throughly ignoring Soujirou's existence. "I didn't mean to worry you, Misao," I muttered. "I didn't get any sleep last night." I left it at that. I needed to buy a little time to come up with a story.

Misao and Soujirou began walking, expecting me to follow. And I did. The rain was proving to be a formidable opponent; it made Misao's clothes stick to her, and it took a lot of will power for me not to stare. I wanted to close my eyes, but that might make me bump into something.

I wonder...My eyes went to Soujirou.

He was staring! If you even think about touching Misao, I'll...I'll...chop your head off and put it on a stake in my front yard! I blinked. Okay, so I couldn't make a treat to save my life, but the Oniwabanshuu weren't supposed to make threats. They were supposed to be hidden most of the time anyway.

"So, what were you doing out here?" Misao suddenly asked. "You didn't even notice the rain?"

I turned to face her. "I..." Um... "..." Think fast, Shinomori. "I was..."

AN-I'll leave it there. It was getting too long anyways. Anyways, please review, it would make me update faster! (I can't respond to reviewers anymore, sorry reviewers! Thanks anyway!)


End file.
